Optimus Prime (Kre-O)
Optimus Prime I am OPTIMUS PRIME. I do not care for the hijinks of the other KREON robots. It is our responsibility to ensure that all brick-made beings are able to live in freedom. I do not have time for pranks. Likes: Sending BUMBLEBEE on missions so I can get some work done instead of worrying about whose bricks he'll rearrange next. Big Plan: To defeat the DECEPTICONS and retire somewhere an idling truck will be accepted. Protoform Pet: I once had a cyberdog named Magnus. He was great. Toys * Optimus Prime w/ Optimus Prime, Skywarp, Bluestreak, and two stunt driver Kreons (2011, 542 pieces) :This larger Optimus Prime Kre-O kit is based loosely on the Optimus Prime of the live-action films. He transforms from a robot with a Battle Station into an articulated tractor-trailer. Two Kreon-ridable motorcycles are also included. Kre-O-Transformers-Optimus-Prime-Vehicle_1297809172.jpg Kre-O-Transformers-Optimus-Prime-Battle-Station_1297809172.jpg Ultimate-Optimus-Prime-Kreons_1350916233.jpg Ultimate-Optimus-Prime-Box_1350916233.jpg : *'Optimus Prime' (2011, 90 pieces) The smaller optimus Prime Kre-O kit is loosely based on the original Optimus Prime, transforming into a cabover truck. He comes with no Kreons. Kre-o-basic-optimus-prime-vehicle 1304118061.jpg Basic-Optimus-Prime-Box 1350915772.jpg *'Matrix Optimus Prime' (2011, 10 pieces) This redeco of the regular Optimus Prime Kreon has an open chest showing the Matrix of Leadership within. He comes with a G1 inspired gun and a black brick display stand. Originally intended to be exclusive to BotCon 2011, this figure appears to have been produced in such quantities that it became available in other venues as well. It was handed out at San Diego Comic-Con 2011, offered as a free giveaway with any order that included Transformers toys on Hasbro Toy Shop), as a free gift on the cover of the Awesome Autobots Activity Book, and came as a free gift attached to issue #240 of the UK children's comic, Doctor Who Adventures. A factory error also caused this version, minus the display brick, to be included in the larger Optimus Prime kit (see above). This problem has been fixed in later releases. KreonPrime03_1350925566.jpg KreonPrime05_1350925580.jpg KreonPrime06_1350925566.jpg *Battle for Energon (2012, 379 pieces) : Build OPTIMUS PRIME and MEGATRON as robots or vehicles. OPTIMUS PRIME has a firing missile, plus opening doors, an opening hood, and working wheels in vehicle mode. MEGATRON has working treads, an opening cockpit, and a capture cage in vehicle mode, and removable missiles as a robot. You can also build an Energon vault with doors that swing open. Includes 379-piece building kit to create OPTIMUS PRIME and MEGATRON in robot or vehicle mode, an Energon vault, an OPTIMUS PRIME KREON figure, MEGATRON KREON figure, Security Officer KREON figure, and Tank Driver KREON figure. Collect all 7 special pieces from exciting series of Kre-O Transformers from 2012, the "Quest for Energon" Building Sets. Combine all 7 special pieces to form the DARK ENERGON WEAPON! : *Beast Blade Optimus Prime (2013, 251 pieces) Create it with Kre-O building sets! Build this Transformers Beast Hunters version of Optimus Prime in robot or truck mode with the Kre-O Transformers Beast Hunters Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set. Kre-O building sets open up exciting building play with colorful bricks, cool Kreon figures and accessory pieces to build with attitude. Build with Attitude! The exciting battle continues as the menacing Predacon beasts join the Decepticons in the fight to conquer the world. With the Kre-O Transformers Beast Hunters Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set, you can build Optimus Prime in robot mode or truck mode equipped with beast fighting weapons to battle Lazerback the cyber beast. The Kre-O Transformers Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set comes with 2 Kreon figures. Includes 251-piece building kit, 2 Kreon figures and an instructional guide. Features: Build Optimus Prime in truck mode or robot mode The figure is poseable Comes with weapon accessories to add to the play Includes 2 Kreon figures Carry and store the pieces in the reusable package Works with major construction brands Optimus-Prime 1357156151.jpg Beast-Blade-Optimus-Truck_1357156686.jpg Laserback_1357156581.jpg Energon-Kicker_1357156476.jpg 3F4C85CD50569047F54BDD56F30D091B.jpg Category:Transformers Category:Kreons Category:Building Sets